Eating Out for Dinner
by Spongecatdog
Summary: Because really, Tsuki was going to eat Kaneko one way or another. (Genderbends)


**A/N: I swear this took me like 10 years to write. I'm sorry if there is anything off ****(this is my first time writing girlxgirl, so I hope it was at least decent ;v;)**

**Anyways~! This was a fill to the prompt:**

_**"OKAY So we all know how great shuuneki is. Especially with kaneki after the aogiri arc. But this kink meme needs cute girls and these ones are just right. SO. Let's have some playfull flirting from tsukiyamas part? obviously thinking that kaneki won't take her seriously. But kaneki surprised her by taking her up on her offer- maybe a bit more confident now that she knows she can be in full control of the situation. **_

_**+Bonus if after theyre done, Little shota Hinami wonders what they were doing together and them awkwardly trying to make something up. Maybe kaneki punching tsukiyama in the gut and telling hinami they were training. **_

_**++++ Bonus bonus if Kaneki calls tsukiyama gross for liking it so much."**_

**Hopfully I managed to do it all well. ;v;**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for a pr'dirty mind.**

* * *

><p>Tsuki had noticed that Kaneko was different when she had first saw the girl. Really, who couldn't? Kaneko's now white hair stood out in the moonlight, and her aura, <em>oh god her aura, <em>coule only be defined as 'Bad Ass'. To be honest, the knowledge of how strong the once timid girl had gotten and how much harder it would be to eat her made Tsuki a little wet. Just the thought of eating such a badass Kaneko was _tres bien!_ Tsuki didn't even mind kneeling at the girl's feet and swearing to become her 'sword', because it allowed her to get closer to the now ghost-like girl. Standing up and walking behind the group, Tsuki looked Kaneko up and down, taking in the differences in the girl. Oh yes, Tsuki wouldn't mind eating that at all.

* * *

><p>The first time Tsuki had 'flirted' with Kaneko after Aogiri, Kaneko had glared at her and walked away. The second time it happened, little Hinami had been with them. That time, she had got punched in the face by a very irate Kaneko. (It was worth it to see the innocent Hinami ask Kaneko what Tsuki had meant by "not needing to be a sword when all Kaneko really needed was a pair of handy scissors.") The third time Tsuki had flirted with Kaneko...Well it had ended up quite interesting.<p>

"Hey, Kaneko, I would love to eat you, if you know what I mean." Tsuki purred out the words as she casually laid sprawled out on Kaneko's bed. She had planned it to where she would be the first thing Kaneko saw when she got back from the shower. Trailing her eyes from top to bottom, Tsuki decided she _really_ had to do this more if she was able to see Kaneko this open and vulnerable. The towel gripped the girl's form in all the right places. Tsuki licked her lips. _Dolce_.

Kaneko rolled her eyes but didn't say anything as she slowly walked to the bed. She cocked her head to the side and placed a hand on her hip. For the first time since Tsuki had started this game, Kaneko responded. "Oh really? Why don't you then?" Tsuki blinked. Surely Kaneko wasn't taking her taunts seriously? But still...This was an opportunity too good to pass up. And if Tsuki couldn't eat Kaneko in other ways yet, well then, she would just have to improvise, wouldn't she? Either way, the thought of tasting Kaneko was almost too much for Tsuki.

Tsuki smiled. "Are you sure about that, Kaneko? It might be too much for you." Inwardly, Tsuki was cackling. It was always much more easy to draw in flies with honey after all, and oh how Tsuki loved to trap flies in her spiderweb of tricks and easy smiles. Tsuki almost cried from happiness when Kaneko rolled her eyes and began making her way to where Tsuki was laying. Kaneko stood in front of Tsuki, still wearing her towel.

"Oh, and by the way, if you try to take a bite out of me," Kaneko paused and her left eye flashed. "I'll kill you." Tsuki smiled with wide eyes to complete her look of faux innocence. "Why, Kaneko! How could you think that of me?" Kaneko rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Right. What are you waiting for, anyways? You're the one that wanted this, right? Then what are you waiting for?" Tsuki chuckled. Really, even now Kaneko was so cute. Covering up her lack of knowledge by using bravado. It was almost too adorable. Tsuki sat up and leaned over, pulling Kaneko to the bed and sitting the white haired girl on her lap. Kaneko's eyes were still shining with distrust, but Tsuki simply smiled and leaned forward to plant a kiss on Kaneko's lips. Kaneko froze up, obviously not expecting it at all, but she slowly leaned into it and responded. Tsuki smirked inwardly and grabbed one of Kaneko's soft breasts. A surge of pride filled Tsuki when Kaneko gasped softly. Tsuki took advantage of Kaneko's now open mouth, sneaking her tongue inside of the surprised girl.

Tsuki purred. Kaneko tasted like coffee, blood, and something distinctly _Kaneko_. It was a taste Tsuki could easily get addicted to. Tsuki began to freely explore Kaneko's mouth, sliding against the back of teeth until Kaneko responded. From there, it became more like a battle of mouths, tongues, and teeth to see who was more dominate. Kaneko growled, and Tsuki decided to let the other win. No need to let the fun end this early simply because of a silly game of dominance. Kaneko relaxed slightly when she realized Tsuki had given up on fighting back. She cautiously sucked on Tsuki's tongue as if trying to ascertain what flavour Tsuki had.

Tsuki slowly peeled off Kaneko's towel. Kaneko shivered and froze. The white haired girl pulled back to stare suspiciously at Tsuki. Tsuki smiled and waved flippantly. "It would be hard to eat you if you still had on clothes, Kaneko. I'm simply making it easier for us to both get to the part we really want." Kaneko slowly calmed down despite her still wary stare. "If that's true, then why don't you strip too?" Tsuki's smile widened. "Of course. It wouldn't be fair any other way, right?" True to her words, Tsuki began to take off her blouse and skirt. She gingerly folded them and put them on the ground next to them.

"And those? Are you keeping them on too?" Kaneko gestured to Tsuki's remaining bra and panties. Her eye twitched at Tsuki's striped panties with a tiny bow. Kaneko was eighty percent sure she had a pair just like them somewhere. Something told her that if she looked now though that they would be missing. It was a shame, really. Kaneko really liked those panties, and now she would have to set them on fire.

"I thought you would like to take them off yourself, Kaneko!" Tsuki chirped. Kaneko, Tsuki noticed, looked as though Tsuki had just told her to use her rinkaku to masturbate (wasn't that a lovely image?). Kaneko's eyelids drooped as she snarled. "Like hell I would want to, you gross pervert." Tsuki shrugged nonchalantly as though Kaneko didn't just insult her. "If you say so~. I think it would have been more fun my way though." Tsuki took off her remaining articles of clothing and looked at Kaneko with a smile. It was simply adorable how the white haired girl tried to resist blushing. Tsuki leaned forward, kissing the other deeply again. The ghoul gently let Kaneko take back the lead. With one hand, Tsuki held Kaneko's face gently. She used her free hand to slowly trail down and stop at Kaneko's pale breast. Her hand began to pinch and roll the pale nipple between her fingers, relishing in the moans that Kaneko was begrudgingly letting pass.

Tsuki figured it was time to finally kick things up a notch. The hand that was lovingly cupping Kaneko's cheek slowly creeped down to rest in front of Kaneko's soft folds. The purple haired woman was teasingly letting her long fingernail poke inside and lightly scratch the girl's entrance. Kaneko arched upwards slightly, causing Tsuki to giggle quietly. "My, my, Kaneko. I never knew a girl like you would be so _sensitive_." Tsuki's words were a low purr. Kaneko shivered and hissed. "If you're going to do it, do it. I'm not going to wait all night." Another delicate giggle slipped out of Tsuki. Kaneko really was adorable. But, Tsuki mused noticing Kaneko's gradually increasing irritation, I rather like my hand, and really, getting it eaten again would be overkill at this point.

Tsuki slowly pushed her finger inside and moved it around. Encouraged by Kaneko's slowly intensifying pants, Tsuki moved past the second knuckle so that her whole finger was now moving inside of Kaneko. The sounds coming out of Kaneko open, panting mouth was driving Tsuki insane. The purple haired woman bit her lip harshly enough that it began to bleed. _'Calmato. I'll be able to taste her soon.'_ The words were becoming a chant inside Tsuki's mind. If Kaneko didn't stop, Tsuki was going to completely lose it.

Tsuki added another finger. Kaneko began squirming above her when Tsuki began to scissor her open at a teasingly slow pace. When Kaneko let out a long moan, Tsuki's control snapped, and she moved Kaneko so that she was laying on her back on the bed. Tsuki moved her down to rest her nose in Kaneko's soft curls. She drew in a deep breath, and _oh God, this was a far better smell than the handkerchief with Kaneko's lovely smelling blood on it (_that was currently in her abandoned skirt pocket at this very moment). Tsuki couldn't stand it anymore. She had to taste the dolce half ghoul _now._

Tsuki moved so that her mouth was directly at Kaneko's rosy pink lips. She giggled lowly as she pecked them in a mocking kiss. Before Kaneko could growl at her, Tsuki used the two fingers still inside Kaneko to open her wide to Tsuki's watching eyes. She swiped her tongue up, starting at the bottom of Kaneko's soft folds and ending at Kaneko's clit. Tsuki alternated between circling it with her tongue and sucking on it gently while pumping two fingers in and out of the white haired girl at a steady pace. Kaneko arched up and curled her upper body around Tsuki's head.

"You..._hah_..r-really like this, don't you? How..._hnng_...gross." Tsuki giggled lightly while sucking at Kaneko's clit; the vibrations making the girl keen and move her hips upward. "_Ahh._ You're such..._h-hah_...trash, you know that?" Kaneko grabbed roughly at Tsuki's short locks, shoving her head down further. Taking the hint, Tsuki opened Kaneko wide again and slid her tongue inside. If Kaneko's smell was amazing, then her taste was something otherworldly. Tsuki moaned moving her tongue around as much as she could in an attempt to taste and drink in as much of Kaneko as possible.

If Kaneko had anything to say, it was lost amidst all of her moans. The vibrations made by Tsuki's moans and her still roaming tongue combined with the fingers buried inside her to the hilt were too much for her. Kaneko bucked her hips upwards once, twice, before falling back, completely exhausted. She could hear the faint noises of Tsuki sucking and moaning several low '_trés bien's_. "You...weirdo..." Kaneko panted out. Tsuki merely giggled again and pulled back when she was done. "Thank you for the meal, Kaneko. It was trés bien, much like yourself." Kaneko rolled her eyes.

A knock at the door brought their attention to Hinami. They both hurriedly covered up in bed sheets and tried their best to look casualy despite their mussy hair and sweat covered bodies. Kaneko could feel the blood drain out of her face as Hinami opened the door to peer inside the room. "Ah...Hinami? I-Is there something you need?" Hinami shook his head. "No. I was just checking to make sure you were okay, Big Sis. I kept hearing you making loud noises and thought you were in trouble." Tsuki felt like cackling at the young boy's innocent question but let out a light giggle instead. Kaneko resembled a deer in the headlights to an amazing degree.

"Ah, well, you see...Tsuki and I were just wrestling, Hinami!" To help prove her point, she punched Tsuki in the stomach, causing the woman to curl up and cough. "See?" Hinami blinked. "Wouldn't you normally do that in the training room though?" Tsuki coughed again as she slowly uncurled. When she spoke, there was an underlying note of pain. "One never knows when a battle will occur, garçon, so we thought it would be best to train everywhere." Hinami hummed in thought but seemed to accept it. "Okay! I'll see you later then, Big Sis! I'll make sure to warn everyone you're training too, so you'll be able to do it without any interruptions!" And with that said, Hinami turned on his heel and walked out the door.

The moment the door closed, both women let out a breath. There was a pause of silence before Tsuki turned to Kaneko with a smile. "Well, Kaneko? Shall we begin 'wrestling' again now that little Hinami has given us more time?" Kaneko rolled her eyes. "Idiot." She muttered as she drew Tsuki in for a rough kiss.


End file.
